Las Vegas
by Phoenix Rysng
Summary: A one shot of how I feel The Woman in the Sand should have ended.


Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them but would like to lease Booth for a while.

Rated M for smut

For my mom who thought there wasn't enough smut in Every Breathe I Take.

Set during The Woman in the Sand – Yes I know at this time Booth was seeing Cam and we all know that Seeley wouldn't cheat so in my universe that didn't happen.

Missing scene of Booth and Brennan going back to the hotel room after "Tony's" big fight

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBB

They walked with a quickness to the hotel room they were sharing since they were undercover. It was a surprise that in one moment he was pushed through the door, the next moment his back was flat against the door with Bones placing her left leg over his hip and jumping up and wrapping her right leg around his waist locking her legs around him. She leaned down to devour his mouth until she needed air. He was all too happy to assist her.

"Hey Tony", she said in that breathy voice he had come to love, "how would you like to fuck me hard."

She threw his fedora off of his head and across the room and started pushing the button down shirt off of his fantastic shoulders while she went back to kissing him. "God you look so hot in suspenders."

Booth was so surprised that all he could do is hold on to her to make sure she didn't fall and kiss her back. He centered his hands underneath her ass to reposition her so he wasn't hurting his back and did a 180 so her back was up against the door while her legs were still locked around him. Coming to his senses his hands started to work. He knew he hadn't answered "Roxie" yet as he was still in the process of never letting her mouth go but when he came up for air he said in his philly accent, "Don't worry Roxie, it will be everything. Hard and fast. Soft and slow. We won't get any sleep tonight I can guarantee that. Hold on" he said as he shifted her and started walking over to the bed. "The first time we make love, and yes Bones that is what we are going to do, it will be in a bed. The next time can be in the shower, then against the wall, on the dresser, don't worry we will be using every fuckable surface to break the laws of physics tonight."

As Booth talked, Brennan kept getting wetter and wetter as she kissed his neck, nipped down his jaw line, pushed his suspenders off his shoulders and finally figured out how to get the wife beater off of his body with still keeping her legs firmly locked around his waist. He unceremoniously dropped her on to the bed that they have shared during the course of the investigation. She bounced twice and landed with her legs open which was invitation enough for Booth to jump between them. While he was on her, Brennan hiked her left leg up over his hip and leveraged herself enough to turn them over so she was on top and straddling him. "Who said you get to drive, I was the one that started this, my choice what happens."

Booth decided to let her have her way for now. It was feeling too good to care who was in charge. Brennan started kissing her way down his chest. Stopping to lick and suck on his nipples to get them hard and wet. She kissed his tight stomach and licked around his belly button. "I told you your pubic extension was well within normal parameters." As she licked and kissed down to his pants. While she was marking him by leaving a small hickey on his hip, her fingers deftly opened the button on his pants. He was making little moaning sounds as his left hand was on the back of her head and his right arm was over his eyes. Once the pants were undone she stopped her ministrations and said, "Lift your hips. Now. Please." As he did he said, "Hey I thought you said you weren't bossy during sex" She stopped, lifted her head to look at him with those crystal blue eyes, and with that half smile he loved so much said, "I also said you wouldn't have any regrets either. God watching you tonight really turned me on." And with that sentence Brennan unleashed him from his boxers and took him all the way in her mouth. Booth uncontrollably arched his back and Brennan took him balls deep into her hot wet little mouth. She would lick the underside of his cock, swirl her talented tongue around the tip. She applied pressure in the right places, knew when to suck hard, and when she nipped the head of his dick with her teeth he thought he was going to explode in her mouth right then. Booth was in heaven but wanted to be inside of her the first time he came.

"Bones" he moaned, "If you keep this up I'm not going to last much longer." With that he pulled her up off of his immensely hard cock with a resounding pop and flipped her over on to her back. "My turn," he said with a self satisfying look on his face positioned himself between her legs, kissed her thigh, and proceeded to take her swollen clit into his mouth and suck on it while her back arched off of the bed. She was looking down between her legs as Booth went to town on her slit and said "you are so fucking sexy between my legs."

He looks up, smiles and says, "You are my new favorite flavor." And he goes back down on her licking her hole, tongue fucking her, and sucking on her clit until he can feel her almost spasming. "That's it baby, cum for me."

Her head is thrashing back and forth as she gets ready to cum, "Oh god Booth, oh god, right there, uunnhh!" as she starts to come he placed a finger inside of her pussy and it sends her over the edge. As soon as she is done coming down off of her orgasm, Booth flips her over onto her stomach. She kneels up on her hands and knees. As he lines himself up with her core he says to her, "Look at me Bones." She looks over her shoulder at Booth, "Now Bones, now I am going to fuck you hard. There is no Tony, there is no Roxie. Just you and me, always." And with that he plunges into her balls deep and just pounds the fuck out of her pussy. With the angle he has being behind he fills her up like she has never been filled before. "Oh my god you are so thick and long." She moaned. "oh god don't stop, don't ever stop." She could feel herself starting to climax again. As he was picking up the pace of his thrusts he could feel the first tremors on his cock of her next climax. He stopped, withdrew his cock from her pussy for which he earned a full blown whine of, "Boooth!" He flipped her over, caught her leg on his arm, and plunged back into her. "I know it's not as deep but I want to see you look at me when you come. This is something that I plan to commit to memory for the rest of my life. The first night when the great Dr. Brennan came because of my cock." As she met him thrust for thrust she started to lose control. Her pussy was clamping down on Booth's cock making it tighter and Booth relished the feeling. He knew as soon as Bones came his release was not far behind. And then it happened. One minute he was over her supporting his weight with his elbows and the next he was pulled down into a soul searing kiss as Bones came and came hard. Once she was in the middle of her release Booth's came. It felt like her insides were milking him for all that he was worth until every drop of cum was in his partner's pussy.

He rolled off of her so he didn't crush her with his weight. It took a couple of minutes to catch their breathes. Bones was the first to recover and simply said, "I get to pick the temperature of the shower; you get to pick the wall.; and then we will figure out what fuckable surface is next together." With that she smiled, rolled into him and kissed him hard, and got up and ran to the bathroom. In that minute Booth knew there was no going back for him, he would follow her into hell if she wanted him to. And that woman would be the death of him yet, but what a way to go.


End file.
